Conventional oral care products (e.g., toothpastes, whitening gels, etc.) and oral care whitening agents thereof are often utilized to whiten teeth. For example, conventional oral care whitening gels including hydrogen peroxide are often utilized to oxidize chromophores bound to surfaces of teeth to thereby whiten the teeth. While oral care whitening gels including hydrogen peroxide have proven to be effective for whitening teeth, different chromophores on the surfaces are often oxidized at varying rates and/or via varying mechanisms. Accordingly, oral care whitening gels including a single whitening agent (e.g., hydrogen peroxide) may require relatively longer periods of treatment to appreciably whiten the teeth.
In view of the foregoing, oral care products incorporating hydrogen peroxide often include an additional oral care whitening agent to facilitate the oxidation of the different chromophores to thereby shorten the periods of treatment. While the oral care products incorporating a variety of whitening agents have demonstrated increased efficacy in whitening teeth, there is a desire to utilize oral care whitening agents having relatively increased reactivity to thereby further reduce the periods of treatment. However, the oral care whitening agents having relatively increased reactivity are often unstable and subject to degradation. For example, the oral care whitening agents having relatively increased reactivity often react with other components of the oral care products and/or degrade, thereby reducing the effectiveness thereof.
What is needed, then, are improved oral care whitening compositions and methods for increasing the stability of the oral care whitening compositions.